1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to medical systems, apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to veterinary medical systems, apparatus and methods. Most particularly, the invention relates to an aspirator and resuscitator system, apparatus and method useable for small animals such as dogs, cat and the like, particularly for newborn small animals such as puppies and kittens.
2. Background Information
Existing technology in this field is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.
All U.S. patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.